1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital TV, and more particularly, to a digital TV receiving smart antenna control system and a controlling method of the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Research about an antenna of a VSB (Vestigial Side Band) receiver is insufficient yet because it is an early stage, the antenna of the VSB receiver selected as a standard transmitting method of terrestrial broadcasting channel of a digital TV.
However, in recent years, a concept and an idea about the antenna are actively proposed. It is known that an ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) completed a standardization (CEA/EIA909) of the antenna.
An ATI (Next Wave) company experimentally applied the antenna to a real digital TV and currently a field test is ongoing. In other words, a TV market is at a beginning stage and technology of the digital TV receiving antenna is also at the early stage.
There is technology of antenna applied to a radio telecommunication system (For example, a cellular phone, military wireless communication) in a related art. However, the technology is very complex and expensive. Therefore, more technical efforts are needed for applying the technology to the digital TV.